Something New
by DaniOfOz
Summary: Len has just started at a new school, and he hates it. Could the strange blond girl change his mind? First fanfic ever! Please read and review. /On hiatus for the time being.


**Something New**

The birds were chirping. The sun was shining, hardly a cloud in the sky. To anyone else, it would have been a beautiful day.

But not to Len Kagamine, for today was the day that he, and his twin sister Rin, were to start at Vocaloid Academy.

He had been dreading this day ever since his mother told them that they would be attending the prestigious academy. Only those with incredible singing voices get to go and he didn't think he had that good of a voice. Rin, on the other hand, he thought had an amazing voice. It sounded amazing, especially mixed with a deep voice, like their cousin Gakupo's. He thought his own voice was mediocre compared to hers, but apparently the head of the academy thought otherwise.

Each student was given a different uniform, all unique. Len and Rin's uniforms matched, both with the colour yellow, both looked like middle school uniforms, though unlike any he had ever seen. Apparently, they both had different character colours, Len's being yellow and Rin's being orange, but because they were twins, the head wanted them to match.

Gakupo was a teacher; his colour was purple, to which Len sniggered at. The only thing that made him less nervous was that someone he knew would be a teacher. He would be less likely to be picked on then... by the teachers at least.

"Len, are you ready?" His mother's voice came from downstairs.

_No... _Len thought, _I don't want to make a fool out of myself..._

"Yeah, mom, I'm coming!" He yelled back. He finished spiking his blond hair, and ran downstairs where breakfast was waiting.

He and Rin ate quickly and went outside, where their mother was waiting in the car.

As they sat in the car, they watched the cars and buildings fly by, it was all a blur.

"Now, when you get there, there should be someone waiting to give you a tour." Their mother informed them.

"Thanks, mom," Rin said.

"Great," Len said, dispassionately. He really didn't look forward to this.

"Cheer up, Len!" Rin replied cheerfully "Think of all the new friends we'll make!"

"Friends _you'll_ make..." He mumbled.

"Huh?" Rin asked as the academy came into view.

"Nothing," Len said back "Just talking to myself."

"Okay..." She said, trailing off as she got a full look at the massive academy.

It truly was magnificent... and intimidating. Big, clean buildings... absolutely nothing like their old school.

When the car stopped, they bid their mother goodbye, and headed into the school. Standing there at the gates was a girl with the longest hair Len had ever seen. He guessed that her colour was green, or aqua, or something like that.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully, as they approached, "I take it you two are the Kagamine twins?"

"Yep," Len grumbled at the same time Rin said "That's us!"

"Well, I'm Miku Hatsune," The green girl said, "I'll be your guide, if you need anything just ask me!" As she led them inside, she went on to say, "We better go to the office first, to pick up your schedules."

She led them through the courtyard, and headed to office. When she walked in, she went straight to desk and greeted the lady seated there with a cheery "Hi, Anne!" She went on to explain who they were, and retrieved their schedules.

"Well, it seems that you have most of your classes together. That's great! We'll get done in half the time." Miku informed them, "Hmmm... looks like you have homeroom with Meiko, so do I. We'll go there first, and then we'll continue our tour."

She led past the manual arts and science buildings, and into the music building. She went straight into the second classroom.

"This is our homeroom." She stated loudly. Everyone turned to stare at the new kids. "Everyone, these are the new Kagamine twins!" She proclaimed.

"Uh... hi," Len hesitantly mumbled.

"Hi, everyone! I hope that we all become very good friends!" Rin cheerily exclaimed.

_Always the social butterfly..._ Len thought sarcastically.

"Alright, I take it that you are taking them on a tour, Miku," The woman Len assumed was Meiko stated. Her colour was obviously red. "I'll mark you as present, so you can continue."

"Thanks Meiko!" Miku replied. She then led through to their different classrooms and took them through the different facilities. They ran into a girl, who Len assumed had the colour yellow, with blond hair, tied up into a side pony tail and- _What is it with these girls and long hair?_

"Neru!" Miku exclaimed "What are you doing out of class?"

"I got bored, so I ditched and came to check out the new kids." The girl, who was now dubbed as Neru, stated bluntly. She looked them up and down and said "I don't know why everyone is making such a fuss just because they're twins. I mean, you and Mikuo are twins, and nobody made a fuss when you two came."

"That's because we don't sing together." Miku said back, "These two do."

"Whatever." Neru replied breezily as she started texting on her phone.

"Don't be rude, Neru!" Miku said heatedly, "At least say hello to them!"

"Whatever." Neru grumbled, "Hi, I'm Neru Akita."

"Hello! I'm Rin and this is Len." Rin said cheerfully, "I hope we become good friends."

"Sure, sure, little Miss Sunshine." Neru replied, "Anyway, I have English next, I gotta go."

"Don't you have that too, Len?" Rin asked.

"Yeah..." Len mumbled.

"Good! Neru, can you take him to English? I'll take Rin to Music." Miku said happily.

"Whatever..." She grumbled as they walked away, "So, Len, which teacher do you have?"

"Uhhh... Luka." He said after a brief hesitation.

"Good, less work for me. That's my class." She stated happily. She led through to the English and History building. "Here it is. In you go."

When he walked in behind her, every student turned to look at them. Neru walked up to the teacher and explained who he was, and why they were late. She then sat down next to a girl with pink hair, in curly pigtails.

"Alright, Len, I won't embarrass you by making you introduce yourself." The teacher informed him. He could tell he was going to like her. "Since you're already acquainted, have a seat next to Neru."

He smiled at her and headed for the empty seat. When he was seated, the pink haired girl pounced on him.

"Hi! I'm Teto Kasane!" She said happily, "Let's be friends!"

"Uhhh... okay..." He replied to the unusually cheerful girl.

"Calm down, Teto. You're gonna suffocate him." Neru said dryly.

"Well, I'm just trying to make him feel welcome!" Teto said back.

"I'm sure jumping on him is the best way to achieve that..." Neru mumbled sarcastically.

_Well, _Len thought, _this is certainly going to be an interesting year..._


End file.
